


She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not...

by 2ways2live



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, F/M, Flowers, Petal pulling, Picking Flowers, Pining, Touch-Starved, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2ways2live/pseuds/2ways2live
Summary: Adrien sits in a field of flowers and thinks about where he went wrong.





	She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not...

After school, Adrien decided to run away. He didn't even go inside the manor. He passed by the bodyguard and told him that he would be back soon. 

Not only a week ago did Adrien find a field of flowers. He loved it there. He had never felt so safe in such a long time. It was his safe haven. He was at peace. 

The teen sighed, rolling onto his side. He watched a small ladybug crawl on a blade of grass. The insect flutters its wings. Adrien reaches his hand out. The red bug crawls onto his finger. He chuckles, and grows silent once more.

Ladybug.

His feelings for her had faded away long time ago. But he didn't regret it. 

Because he now had a new love. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Her sapphires could bring a man to his knees. Yet, he had the power to withstand those eyes of hers. Marinette's unique hue of hair was so intriguing to him. He loved it. Her deep blue lockes in two short pigtails. He loved how they bounced when she would run or walk. That reminded him of someone.

Ladybug. 

Marinette hadn't realized that he knew. He always knew. Adrien couldn't believe how naive they both were. Those beautiful sapphires and blue-black hair. It was so obvious. 

And here he was. In a field, blushing at an insect. Something was clearly wrong with him. All he wondered was if Marinette felt the same.

Who knows. Everytime he got close to her, she sputters or runs away. He had did nothing wrong-well, there was that time when they first met and she thought he put gum on her seat. But they were past that. They even touched.

Touch. 

Her soft hand ontop of his. It only hovered, but he felt the warmth of it on the back of his hand. Not to forget that day he gave her his umbrella. Marinette's fingers gliding against his. Adrien's finger tickles as the ladybug continues to crawl.

He longed for her touch. Her warmth. She was so close, yet so far away at the same time. Only he could understand that. No one else would, even if he tried to explain. Her skin touching his skin. Her breathing in unison with his. He just wanted them to be together.

He takes a deep breath, inhaling and exhaling slowly. Adrien sits upright, observing the red insect. He extends his finger toward a blade of grass, setting it there.

He was letting ladybug go. Adrien sighs. One day she'll realize, he thought. 

In the corner of his eye, he sees something.

A flower. Small, yellow, and frail. It had five petals. The blonde plucks it. He observes it in between his fingers. He twirls it around and feels the petals. Adrien slowly pulls out the first petal in between his fingers.

"She loves me." A sense of hope grows in his chest. He plucks another petal.

"She loves me not." Silence overtakes him. He plucks the third one.

"She loves me." Adrien repeats the action a fourth time.

"She loves me not." The last petal.

"She loves me." He perks up a little. It may have been childish, but it gave him butterflies. Adrien liked the butterflies. They made him smile, and made him fantasize so many good things. 

He thought about all the times he had flirted with Ladybug. Never knowing her true identity. All those times they touched and he had never knew it was Marinette the whole time.

Adrien blushes and plucks another flower from its roots. He starts to pluck the petals. 

She loves me...she loves me not...she loves me...she loves me not...she loves me...

 

About a handful of flowers later, Adrien knew for sure Marinette loved him. 

 

He wished he could thank the flowers for their help.


End file.
